Nap
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Hi, baby," she said softly when he looked down at her and smiled back. Their relationship, while not romantic at all, was very close and intimate. "Hey, Mads," Sam said as he moved his arm so it was resting against Madeline's hip, still wrapped around her shoulders.
Whenever Michael took a job that he deemed dangerous, he would send Sam and Madeline out of the house. Most of the time they were only out of the house for a couple of hours, so they would find somewhere and park, waiting for a call to let them know it was safe again. To get more comfortable, the two of them would climb into the back seat of the car. Sam would usually fall asleep, Madeline following close behind. The first time it had happened, Madeline and Sam had moved around, unconsciously, so Sam was holding Madeline while they slept. When they were both woken up by a phone call from Michael, they immediately moved away from each other, Sam answering the phone and Madeline lighting a cigarette, neither one of them looking at each other. Then the next time they were sent out of the house and crawled into the back seat, Charlie was with them and it happened again. Madeline was leaning into Sam's body, her legs lying across the rest of the bucket seat, and Charlie was sitting in between them, resting against Madeline's body. Nate had come to visit and Michael needed his help on a job. Now that it had happened twice, all apprehension went out the door, at least for Sam. When they woke up, uninterrupted by a phone call, Sam didn't move away from holding Madeline and Madeline realized how comforting it was to have Sam's strong, well built arm wrapped around her shoulders while Charlie slept against her body. Being married to Frank for thirty years, she never had the comfort of a man's arm wrapped around her shoulders affectionately. The only time Frank ever touched her was when he was drunk and wanted to have sex or he was violently taking his anger out on her. Madeline moved her head from where it was resting against Sam's chest and looked up at him before smiling.

"Hi, baby," she said softly when he looked down at her and smiled back. Their relationship, while not romantic at all, was very close and intimate.

"Hey, Mads," Sam said as he moved his arm so it was resting against Madeline's hip, still wrapped around her shoulders.

"How'd you sleep?" Madeline asked as she rested her head back against Sam's muscular chest and looked back down at Charlie, who was still sleeping. Sam tightened his hold on Madeline, pulling her closer to him. Despite being very much a mother figure in his life, Madeline was also someone he could talk to in a way he couldn't had she been his mother. He trusted her more then anyone, which was saying a lot because he trusted Michael with his life.

"Like a baby," Sam replied. He looked down at Charlie and smiled again when he realized that Charlie was still sleeping. Just then, Madeline moved so her back was resting against Sam's body, his arm still draped around her shoulders, and moved Charlie so in her and he was laying against her chest, not waking him up while she did so. "We have quite a sleeper," Sam noted, laughter lacing his voice. Madeline smiled down at her grandson as Charlie unconsciously nuzzled her chest. Ruth wasn't the best of mothers, so Charlie was relishing in Madeline's maternal instinct. Despite her fiery personality, Madeline's maternal instinct was very prominent. As if knowing that they were talking about him, eighteen-month-old Charlie started to rustle in Madeline's embrace and then lifted his head from her chest, sleep still in his eyes.

"Hi, baby," Madeline said as she smiled at her grandson. Charlie smiled up at his grandmother sleepily, moving so he was sitting up straight, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Madeline moved a strand of hair away from his eyes when Charlie grabbed her hand and moved it so it was resting against his face, telling Madeline that he was still tired. "You're still tired aren't you, sweetheart?" Charlie practically threw himself into her body. Charlie needed a few minutes to wake up. Madeline knew that when he did wake up, he would happiest baby around. Charlie was exactly what a first time parent would hope for. He was always happy to go to new people, he was a good eater and a good sleeper. Sam laughed at the interaction between the two of them. He loved kids and he wanted to have a few when he found the right lady friend. Madeline smiled as she rubbed Charlie's back when she realized that her grandson's diaper was wet. "Can you pass me his diaper bag, honey?" Madeline asked as she moved her head against Sam's chest so she was looking up at him. Sam moved around and grabbed the strap of Charlie's diaper bag and handed it to Madeline. Madeline moved so she could put Charlie down against the seat in between her legs before stripping his clothes away to change his diaper. When his clothes were off, she tickled him, getting a laugh in response. Both Madeline and Sam laughed when they heard his laughter. When the laughter died down, Madeline continued to change Charlie's diaper and when she did, she reclothed him before moving around so she was resting against Sam's body again with Charlie in her lap. Charlie cuddled with his grandmother again, still a little tired from having just woken up from his nap. When he cuddled with her, Madeline started rubbing his back affectionately. Sam couldn't help but to smile at the interaction between grandmother and grandson.

"Were Michael and Nate that good as babies?" he asked curiously. He knew a lot about Michael, but he didn't know much about his childhood.

"Michael was a lot more pigheaded then his brother, even as a baby," Madeline replied. Sam couldn't help but to laugh.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked. Now it was Madeline's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, not much has changed," she said with a smile. Her relationship with Michael wasn't the best. She was very maternal, not very many people would deny that, but she went about things in her past badly. Just then, the phone call telling them that it was safe to go back to the house was made and both of them went about the rest of their day happily.


End file.
